We Are Fire
by forest-winds
Summary: A few Warriors fans, all different ages and sizes, are in the forest, and they stumble into different clans. Human clans. They meet their respective clan every day, not wanting to leave behind their families. When their families find out about these clans, and the people of all cities start sending attacks on these clans, will they choose the clans or their families? (AU, OC)


Stars glimmered in the sky as two swift shadows moved across the dark extent.

One of them licked their lips, the other leaped on a rock. They both overlooked the living world, eyes darting everywhere, devouring the place with their optics. Wind blew as mortals below huddled in cabins and huts. They moved forward, acknowledging this place as one of four tiers. They arrived at another place, this place was sheltered in a swamp, and the huts were up in trees, vines littered everywhere, and experts could move through it with no problem. The spirits didn't need to. They merged with the vines, tearing away as if they were not there. They went on.

They arrived at a windy slope, huts below in a huge dip in the ground. Despite the pounding rain and the gray, dark clouds that made it seem earlier in the day than it was, the grass was beautiful, as if it was a hardwood floor. It seemed carved into the ground, no dirt was spotted, and where it should have been, was sand. One of them hissed with disgust and hate of the open biome,

"WindGroup."

"Yeah." The other shadow said. They looked up to see sun glittering onto the grass now, lighting up the place. Thunder rumbled still, but now the shadows were revealed as two males, who one could see right through. They were from a evil group, the Dark Forest. Baddies and evil people went there, and was a place that was partnered with hell. They growled at the goodie-goodie place, and was gone in a flash. They arrived at the last of the groups, and all around was a jungle. The water was a light blue, and the youngest, a teenager with black hair said, "Wow, I'm surprised humans haven't tried to explore this." The vines were light green, not the dull green of the marshy swamp, and not the brown of the first place they encountered. Gray clouds were coming back, and they saw tiny houses that weren't like the other houses, they were woven with reeds and water bounced off them. The youngest felt homesick, for he had got into a fight with another person of another group, and drowned in a river. He had been in this water-loving group, who were offended by the term fish-breath and had adapted to swimming. He flew over to another hut, the other, a man with orange hair, tried to stop him. The black-haired boy struggled free, and went into a hut, sitting by a woman that looked like him, but with gray hair, not from age, but just naturally.

"Oh mother," he sighed, turning to his partaker. The man said,

"Blacknose, please don't cry."

"Shut up, Archeryshot, you never had anybody becuase you killed them and then you killed yourself!" The teen unsheated flat claws underneath his fingernails and lunged. Archeryshot dodged and said, "Maybe we should head back."

"Yeahhh..." Blacknose growled, sheathing the unusual claws.

Yo to ye all!

If you haven't figured out this is a OC event, then I suggest you read further!

 **How many OC's do I need?** I need at least one for each clan: ThunderGroup, RiverGroup, ShadowGroup, WindGroup, and then SkyGroup will appear later on! But I will not take SkyGroup OC's. But preferably two for each. One slot will be subtracted for my OC.

So that means 7 OC's not counting mine!

 **AN (June 29, 2015): What I mean by one for each group is submit a child to go and somehow join a group! These must have human names, not 'Beepaw' or anything. You can choose the clan name though, in the form below!**

 **THIS IS FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE.** Please put in a review you have submitted yours, and registered users may submit their through PM. Guests may submit through review. Please don't put up a OC after you KNOW there's 7. If you know there's 7, or if you didn't know and there is 7, I will give you a note. I am SUPER sorry if there already is. I will be editing this chapter with the names of people who have submitted!

 **SUBMIT INFORMATION:**

{Legend: Submitter, OC's name, OC's clan name}

 **ThunderGroup OC's:**

 **RiverGroup OC's:**

 _YelliGal(me), Sapha, Pinepaw_

 **ShadowGroup OC's:**

 **WindGroup OC's:**

 **Total:** 1, counting me.

Here's the form:

Name:

Clan Name:

Gender:

Age (please put both years and then moons):

Description:

Personality:

Symbol (optional, example: a claw mark, this is just for fun):

Clothes:

Extra:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Any plots?:

Thank you for reading!

~YelliGal


End file.
